Ballroom Darkness
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: 'His eyes never leaving her, roaming her body as if he was a sailor looking at a map promising treasure beyond any man's wildest dream.'
1. Chapter 1

Law x Nami

 _'May we intertwine our past, present and future as one letting them only see the front we hold, our darkness blending into one another revealing our harmony'_

* * *

A white elegant mask, the twists and swirls in design came together to form a skull with the bottom jaw missing, Law looked at it before turning to Penguin and Shachi who had just handed it to him.

"And what is this?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its a masked ball, of course you have to wear a mask"Penguin said looking around the room, his own face dawned with a simple white face.

"No exception for you"Shachi replied smiling, his mask similar to Penguin's.

Letting out a sigh, Law placed the delicate mask upon his face. It was uncomfortable for second before the mask became one with him, it was as he was wearing nothing but the smiles of his friends reminded there was something there. His eyes left the two and he scanned the room, letting out a sigh as he put his hands into the pockets of his suit, Law didnt want to be here, he was happy with staying at home watching simple tv with Bepo who had come down with a cold but Penguin and Shachi reminded him, that as a well known Surgeon of the town, he had to attend this ball hosted by the mayor.

"Smile, be merry Law this is going to be a great evening"Penguin said nudging his friend.

"Maybe a few women"Shachi grinned.

Both men chuckled as Law glared at them, removing his hands out of his pockets, the surgeon gave them both a dark glare before he stormed away from them. Their laughter ringing in his ear as he was no longer around them, yes he was a great surgeon maybe the best the city had except for an upcoming young boy called Chopper who showed a lot of promise. It made a small smile appeared thinking of the small child, the young boy would always come over to his office after school and ask him questions. When it hit seven, the young boy would be picked up by a man with the strangest hair, green hair with a scar running down one eye that remained shut, it made him want to ask questions but Law was a guy who didnt want to be pry into people's backgrounds.

He had told Chopper that his father could come up instead waiting in the lobby for him, the young boy had told him that the man wasnt his father nor the women he called mother but he looked up to them as his mother and father for they were his family, Law had learnt that day Chopper was adopted by a group of friends well the mother had adopted while it was her friends chose to be apart of his family.

Thinking about the green haired man, he swore he had seen a masked guy with similar hair.

"No way he would come to something like this"He muttered to himself.

His amber eyes scanning the room, looking for something as if a force was compelling him but Law himself was not sure what it was he was looking for.

 _'Lose yourself in the music and it will come to you'_

That was something his father would say, well his adopted father, another reason he liked Chopper was he understood not knowing his real parents. The man was loon at best and came out with the oddest things but those quotes got him through life with a smile. Clenching his fists, Law looked down as anger surged through his body, the man was so kind and gave a lot but his life was taken so quick and didnt deserve it. Street gangs thinking they were big shots, taking people's lifes with no remorse, Law didnt blink an eye lid at them till he had turned up to his father little shop, police scattered all around. Tap all up and people whispering, he had been led by an unknown force as he ducked under the tap, ignoring all the shouting as he entered the shop to find his beloved father pinned to the wall by skipping ropes, large gashes on his body and blood just everywhere.

He couldnt remember what had happened after but found himself in the arms of his uncle's arms, his cheeks wet.

 _'Darkness is something we cant simple ignore, but never let it consume you'_

A boy's warm smile had been broken that day and never found again, Law became dark, hateful and loathe the world, not listening to his father's words and letting it consume his being.

Said man had been shaken out of his dark thoughts when he collided into someone, Law felt something soak through his shirt and frowned, looking down he noticed a women with bright long luscious locks cascading down her back. Her dress was black with a nice dark hue of green revealing elegantly yet dark beautiful designs, in her hands were two glasses, now empty and currently sitting on his shirt. Her mask was simple yet divine, it was white just like his and had a similar design with the twists but it brought out her bewitching light brown eyes.

"Im so sorry"she muttered looking at his shirt with a frown.

It was as if an unknown force, pull him out fo his body and slammed it back in.

With his long elegant fingers, he took her glass and manged to place it onto a servants tray while pulling her up in a graceful sweep, there eyes locking onto one another as if staring into one another soul.

He didnt know what was going on with his body, it was as if he was possessed by something, Law was leading her to the circle of people who were dancing to some tune down by the string quartet. It surprised him, that she was letting him do this, no words had been spoken between them yet he found her hand now became intertwined with his as another found its way onto his shoulder. Law found himself wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, their chests now touching one another as their personal spaces had just become one. People were now clapping as the song had just ended but another would soon replace it, the conductor look at his merry men of musicians and nodded, soon they began to start the next song.

Amber eyes locking onto Light brown eyes, the guitars slowly starting followed by the piano in a calm beat, he took a step forward and she a step back. Their feet following the beat of the guitars in a small circle.

 _'Lose yourself in the music and it will come to you'_

 _'Darkness is something we cant simply ignore, but never let it consume you'_

The darkness clawed at him from himself, wanting to be released within this room, looking down at her. Those beautiful light brown eyes of hers mirrored the same expression he had upon his face and it made the beast within him, scream to be released.

"Darkness is something we cant simply ignore, but never let it consume you"she whispered.

Her words had stunned him, everyone except the music and her had vanished, it only them in that white world. Letting out a small growl, said white world was now turning black with each step of theirs, no longer he felt to hold back the darkness that swelled within him.

Suddenly the violins screeched around the room, Law had spun her out before bringing her back into a tight hold.A dark smirk came across his face as he heard her gasp, Law felt her fingers dig into his skin and it sent a shiver down his spine as his amber eyes glazed over.

Their steps becoming quicker and they moved around to the beat, slowly they were drawing the eyes of the other dancers and soon one by one, a couple would leave the area and soon a circle had been made around them however they would of never noticed as the pair were absored with one another, their darkness melding them together as one.

Law felt as if his darkness was being fed off him to her as he was taking whatever darkness had over her, it was like they belonged together, moulded to shape of one another and it made the want, the need of consuming her to him so much greater than anything. Spinning her around so her back now touched his chest, Law ran his hands down her sides as she circled her arms around his neck, his mouth a breath away from her ear.

"Your so divine, the darkness you consume is beautiful"he whispered in a hush yet dark tone.

She pushed herself from him and took hurried steps away from him, Law thought for a second he had done something wrong but she turned around, her dress sweeping so elegant as she raised her arms above her head. This was the first time he had a whole view of her and he was amazed, she was stunningly beautiful like a goddess but what made her more of the goddess to him was the darkness circling her, like a lost child clinging to its mother. It made his darkness reach out and want to pull her into him, their pasts defining who they were truly. Standing tall, he rolled his head and he moved slowly to her, taking her raised hands into his again and bringing her into him as they carried on with the dance of darkness.

"Maybe we should of listened to Law"Penguin moaned as he was sat down on a chair.

Shachi nodded as after their friend left them, they had tried to mingle with everyone else but no one really wanted to give them any time so they were currently sat by the buffet table, a few thought they were servants which Penguin had to hold back Shachi from going on a killing spree.

"Alfred, you must come, you have to see the pair. Amazingly breath taking"

Penguin and Shachi looked at each other then to the women trying to pull a man away from the table, this wasnt the first time they had heard something similar so with a nod they got up and followed after the pair, taking them to the circle of people. Raised eyebrows as they pushed through people but with no luck however Shachi pointed to the balcony and Penguin nodded, with hurried footsteps they made it up the stairs in no time and found the perfect view.

But what they saw, had their jaws hanging.

"Isnt that..."Penguin said rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah that is defiantly Law"Shachi replied.

Law twirled her around slowly, his eyes never leaving her, roaming her body as if he was a sailor looking at a map promising treasure beyond any man's wildest dream. Her hands upon his body only brought on the hottest and steamiest imagines in his mind, bringing out his animal urges thus the darkness grew deeper and dark. Not noticing the huge crowd gathered around them, there eyes stuck of the pair dancing so beautifully with so much passion before them.

The conductor was swinging his arms, losing himself into the music, getting ready to bring it to an amazing and spectacular finish.

Drums and violins speeding up and producing a deft defining sound that echoed around the room and Law took larger steps with her, moving around the space they had in a quicker tempo, a chorus of voices entering the fray with the sound becoming powerful he felt his breathing becoming deeper as his amber eyes locked onto her light brown eyes. Knowing that it was soon coming to an end, Law gave her one more twirl before the last strike of the violins echoed around the room.

In a graceful and simply divine move, he had take one of her legs and rested in upon his hip as Law had dipped her down, taking in scent the last time as he raised himself up.

Their eyes never leaving one another.

It was silence that echoed before the pair were brought back to the room as the audience they had started to clap, shouting out praises. Law was wide eye as he let go of her, he didnt remember having said audience with them, looking at her with a grin releasing she had the same reaction.

Both of them bowed to the people and soon enough people came up to them, telling them how amazed they were and where did they learn to do such things. Law hadnt released that with the crowd upon them, he had lost the grip of her hand and she was now lost among the sea of people suddenly he was turned around to find Shachi and Penguin looking at him with big smiles on his face.

"Where the heck did you learn all of that, I swear you told us you had two left feet"Penguin said with Shachi.

Law said something but neither of the two heard him but they could see they did not have his attention for their friend was scanning the room.

"What?"Shachi asked.

It took three attempts before they understood him.

"I have to find her"Law muttered as he pulled away from his friends.

They followed him keeping an eye out till they had found themselves leaving the ballroom and onto the balcony over looking the garden, Law felt lost like a piece of him had been ripped out, clutching the rail his knuckles went ghost white before turning to his friends with a frown. They looked at him with frown's not knowing what to say, Penguin took a step forward, he had no idea what to do but it been forever since he had seen Law that so happy suddenly Shachi began jumping up and down with a smile as he pointed down at something within the garden, both him and Law looked down to were their friend was pointing only to see those orange locks flowing in the wind.

"There she is"Penguin shouted in joy, jumping up and down with Shachi.

There down in the garden were a bunch of people including her moving quickly to the exit, a few of them he could see were talking to her with smiles and funny enough the guy with green hair was among the people he had spotted earlier.

Law wanted to call out but he found he had no voice but he had to thank his friends for being so loud, she had stopped moving and had turned around to look up at the noise.

Once again their eyes met for a final time, amber soaking in light brown.

She lifted her hand up and waved at him giving him a soft yet warm smile before one of the people took her arm and moved her along.

It had been a long time but Law returned her smile with his own, a smile he had thought he had lost the day his father was murdered.

"Law.."Penguin started.

Still staring out into the garden, he looked up to the stars placing his hands behind his head with a devilish smirk across his face.

"I will track you down no matter what My precious Queen"


	2. Chapter 2

Law x Nami

 _'May we intertwine our past, present and future as one letting them only see the front we hold, our darkness blending into one another revealing our harmony'_

* * *

Bepo looked at the scene in front of him with a confused expression, Penguin and Shachi were currently sat at their dining table with frowns on their faces, hands on the heads. It brought his best friend Law in a state he hadnt seen before since he had heard from the man's uncle the story about his adoptive father, he was becoming obsessed staying up late thinking as were the other two who were determined to help their friend because of the small object currently sitting on the middle of the table, the centre of the problem.

A elegant white skull masked stared up at them.

"Guys maybe you should rest"he said taking a seat.

"We have to find her, you should of seen it Bepo, he was different but a good different. The way they dance, she had perfect control of his darkness like she understood it able to bend it to her will, Law was able to drop that mask he always wears since that day"Shachi said with a sigh laying his head on the table, glaring at the mask.

Penguin nodded with a sigh as he rubbed his face, Bepo let out a sigh as he picked up the mask, it was a shame he had fallen sick and after hearing the tale from Penguin and Shachi he too wanted to meet this girl who had put a spell on Law also see the dancing skills, he like the others were sure that Law had told them he could not dance at all. In his eyes this was a beautiful mask and remembered he had brought it for Law knowing his friend would not remember or dare to buy something like this, he only put a surgeon's mask on his face and that was it, nothing else.

Suddenly he stood up quickly with a smile, the chair sliding back and smashing into the wall, they all gulped thinking of how to explain this to Law who would not be happy about his chair being broken but Bepo shook his head as he looked at the mask.

"You said her mask looked almost identical to his right?"he asked.

"Yeah, same twists and twirls"Penguin replied getting up slowly as was Shachi seeing their friend had some idea going on in that mind.

"Why?"Shachi asked.

"When I brought all your masks, I couldn't find the right single mask for Law but then the women had told me she had another mask, she said that a women had come in and only wanted the female mask of the pair, she still had the males. Because you say they were identical, their masks might be a pair meaning she brought the mask from the same place I got Law's mask, we can go ask the owner of the shop if she knows anything"Bepo explained letting out a breath he had been holding.

"YES!"Penguin and Shachi shouted tackling Bepo into a hug.

In a mad rush, they grabbed their coats and keys before flying out of the apartment, Bepo holding onto the mask with his life. It was only Law that owned a car so the three had to walk to the city centre which was about an hour away, they didn't mind as the walk to the city centre passed through a small park near their apartment was divine sight, they were determined to find this women for Law. The man in question was currently at work while the three had the day off, it was Bepo leading them as he was the only one who had been to the shop, they were all excited as they could soon see the city centre and their footsteps moving quicker than before but soon they had broke out into a sprint were they now were running.

"There it is!"Bepo shouted with a smile as he pointed.

They rushed to the shop and were about to go through the door when another group who had come from the opposite direction had the same idea to rush through same door, they all crashed into one another as they tumbled through the door. Two objects flying into the air and landing on the floor, they grabbed one and Penguin grabbed the other, both were placed onto the counter but soon Penguin,Shachi and Bepo noticed the mask they had put down was not theirs but a white females mask they turned to the other next to them and saw they had placed their mask down while looking at the female mask.

"HEY!"they all shouted.

Laughing could be heard so they all turned their heads to find the owner of the shop, Boa Hancock with her hand over her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. She had seen both groups running outside and was surprised they had all tried to fit through her small door, seeing them like that had made her day. Once her laughter died, she turned to the masks on her counter and raised her eyebrows before picking them both up to look closely at them then turned to the groups.

"Can I help?"she asked.

"We want to find the matching mask to ours"

Bepo, Penguin and Shachi looked at the other three men who were currently looking at them, they asked at the same time and this caused Boa Hancock to chuckle, placing the masks down with a smile, she leaned onto the counter watching as the men were about to argue as they all did, she could never understand the male kind and that was why she preferred female attention and company.

"Well you lot are in luck because these masks belong together as a pair, one of a kind, nothing in the world like them"she said.

"Really?"Bepo asked shocked looking between the masks.

"You sure lady?"the youngest man asked from the other group, with a raised eyebrow, not believing the women standing in front of him.

With a nod, Boa Hancock left them to tend to her other masks in the display cabinet on the right, all six men were quiet still staring at the masks before they turned to Boa Hancock, each one trying to think of a question to ask her as there was no way they had the luck to find the other mask to the mask that they had. A sigh escaping her lips, she pulled a mask out of the case and looked at it before pulling out the cloth in her pocket and began to wipe it thinking about the other day.

"She was medium height, light brown eyes and such beautiful long orange locks running down her back, brought a black dress with a nice dark hue of green revealing elegantly yet dark beautiful designs in with her to find the right mask to match . None of the single female masks caught her eye but that one did though she didnt want it as a pair, paid a nice price just to get it by itself. Got a good eye on her, you described your Surgeon friend as being tall with bright amber eyes and looked like he carried darkness and evil with every step"Boa Hancock said softly as she stopped her hand with the cloth and turned to look at the men.

Bepo turned to Penguin and Shachi, he didnt go to the ball for he had caught the flu and had to stay home on his own while the other three had gone to the ball so he could only go by what he had heard from them what the night was like and what had happened, both of them nodded as that was the description of the women they had seen dancing with Law, that bewitched their friend determined to find her so they turned to the other three guys who were looking at each other.

"Luffy, Franky that sounds just like the man, she was dancing with at the ball no doubt. Defiantly how Zoro described him"

"Usopp is right, sis defiantly described amber eyes to Robin. Amber eyes are rare to see around this place"Franky replied.

Usopp, Luffy and Franky turned to look at Bepo, Penguin and Shachi who were staring at them. Nothing was said between the six men, Boacock watched them carefully as she couldnt read them now like she had done before, Bepo took the male's mask while Luffy took the female's mask yet still no words only silence except...

The ticking from the clock on the wall.

It wasnt long before Boacock had kicked them out of her store, she had given them the information they were looking for, she had other customers who required her attention. Still nothing said between the men but they all had walked together, clutching the two masks in their grips. Stopping within the park, they had all quietly had agreed on a small picnic bench sat no far from the water fountain. Once sat down, Bepo in the middle of Penguin and Shachi on the right side with Luffy in the middle of Franky and Usopp on the left side, masks had been placed onto the table.

Now how was this going to work.

Bepo knew with the other two, they had to find where this women was and how could they get in contact with her for Law. Finding Luffy, Usopp and Franky was great luck and they were on the path that would lead them to this women however would they give them the information and what were their goals in looking for Law. Usopp looked to Franky who staring back at him before they turned to Luffy who was staring at the masks, a frown on his face before taking his strawhat off his head and placing it on the table.

"She carries a dark past with her and it weights her down sometimes, we bring out her happiness and joy reminding to live her life but it still clings to her like a shadow yet your friend brought it out of her and tamed it with his own darkness, she was so happy when we went back home, it was like her darkness wasnt bring her down but raising her up and we all decided, her family that we were going to track this guy down so they could meet again and so we could thank him"Luffy said softly picking up the female mask before turning to Bepo, Penguin and Shachi.

"Yeah sis didnt want to leave but something had come up"

"Please, help us, she means the world to us and the others"Usopp pleaded.

Penguin looked to Shachi, they were shocked to see that these guys were looking for Law with the same reason they were searching for the women, a dark past haunted them and dancing with one another it brought it out in a way that made them happy rather than being sad. They turned to Bepo who had stood up, his hands clenched into fists as he stared to the floor, Penguin was about to say something but their friend brought up his head, tears running down his cheeks yet he was smiling.

"We would be grateful to tell you as your friend brought happiness to our friend, his darkness killed all of his joy in the world but she brought back the warm smile he lost when he was young. Thanking her would mean nothing compared to what she had done so lets join together and bring the two to meet"he said wiping his face with his right arm, the smile still beaming.

"Of course!"Luffy said smiling as he stood up.

Usopp dug out paper and pen, writing down their names with numbers next to them and the name of women they were searching for before tearing a part of it for them to do the same. Once they were done, they exchanged the piece of papers with smiles on their faces before Franky looked down at his watch and stood up quickly and grabbing Luffy and Usopp pulling them out of their seats.

"Sorry but we have to leave, dinners going to be on soon and she will kill us if we are late again. Tangerine glazed duck tonight"Franky explained.

"I am not missing dinner"Luffy shouted as he wiggled out of Franky's grip and ran for his life but waved goodbye to his new friends.

Franky and Usopp both shouted at Luffy who was now becoming a small dot in the distance, they turned to the other the three and told them they would be in contact soon, with goodbyes on their lips, Franky ran carrying Usopp over his shoulder as they were trying to catch up to Luffy. Bepo smiled as they watched before turning to his friends, Law's mask in his grip and the piece of paper in the other hand.

"Robin? Zoro? Usopp? Luffy? Franky? Sanji? Brook? that is a lot of names and numbers"Penguin said looking at the paper.

"So, we got the name, Law is going to be so happy when we show him"Shachi replied grinning.

Nodding Bepo, climbed out of the chair and turned to them, it was time to go home and explain the good news to Law. It was a peaceful walk home and they all felt the need to rush was not needed, they felt more excited when they had spotted Law's car in the space outside the apartment and soon they broke out into a run as they climbed those stairs quickly however they stopped when they noticed their door was slightly opened, Bepo looked at Penguin and Shachi who pulled out a key each, the only weapons they had on them so quietly and carefully they pushed the door open further and stepped in.

It was pitch black and they couldnt see anyone, a bottle slamming into the wall next to them shattered and scared them out of their wits, Penguin and Shachi letting out a scream each.

"Guys?"

A weary voice spoke, Bepo flicked the switch next to him, the room was lit up and they all looked at the scene in front of them. Bottles littered all over the floor, some empty while half empty, the place smelt of alcohol and sitting in the middle of the living room, looking worst for wear with red eyes was their dearest friend, he stood up with a bottle in his right hand and took a swig of the drink before throwing it at the wall.

It shattering causing Penguin and Shachi to flinched as they hid behind Bepo who was now taking slow steps to Law.

"Law what..."Bepo lost for words.

"I saw her, those eyes unforgettable at the hospital"

"So you talked to her?"Penguin asked with a hopefully smile but he lost it when he saw Law's eyes darken.

"I was so stupid to think a beauty like her would be free, she of course would have a family of her own, child and husband"Law spat out before he took a step forward, his body giving out and came crashing to the floor.

"LAW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Law x Nami

 _'May we intertwine our past, present and future as one letting them only see the front we hold, our darkness blending into one another revealing our harmony'_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since they had come home to find Law in that state, their friend had become something darker and they knew he was holding onto the pain rather than talk to them, they were sure he had forgotten he had told them what had happened at the hospital that day.

As normal Chopper had gone to see Law to ask his normal questions about the hospital and what he did, once the clock hit 6, the green haired father had come up to get the young child but they could hear a female voice, Chopper had shouted the word Mummy and jumped off the chair and straight out of the door. Curiosity had caught him so Law had pulled himself from the chair and stood in the door way watching, Chopper had jumped into the arms of a women, she had swung the boy round and her orange locks floated in the air. It struck him, like he had seen those locks, he waited for her to turned around and he knew from that moment he saw those light brown eyes, he knew it was her however before he could take a step to say something, the father placed his hand on her shoulder saying something and she smiled.

In that moment, his world had broke, there stood the perfect family.

He couldnt remember what had happened in the moments between the hospital and the apartment, the only thing he did know was that he had to get rid of the burning broken feeling and that was the bottle of a drink, letting the darkness elope him.

Bepo had taken the piece of paper with her name on it that he was going to give Law and screwed it up before shoving it into his pocket, Penguin and Shachi, though nothing had been said between the three they agreed to keep it from Law and would not contact the others to keep him from knowing and possibly doing something he would regret. If an unknown number called their phones, they ignored them as they didnt know what to do, Law acted like he had done before the ball and that darkness circling their friend, they felt like it was grinning at them telling them that it had won.

The mask had been hidden by Penguin and Shachi as they believed Law in an angry state would break the mask into tiny pieces however Bepo knew better.

He would watch from the shadows as Law would find the mask, pick it up gently like it would break in his grip. He would sit down on the sofa looking at it before leaning back, Law would then place it onto his face and a soft smile would grace his face and Bepo knew his friend was losing himself back into the memory of that dance. Bepo would never tell Penguin and Shachi of this moment but this would never be the last time Law would do this. Sometimes he caught his friend humming a tune during the moment and sometimes at work but he would frown after realising something, Bepo didnt understand the meaning but he was sure that if the other two heard, they would know what it meant to Law.

Though maybe heart broken, Law could not rid himself of memory that brought him happiness for a small moment, even if it was fleeting.

At work, it was worst as they had found out it was Chopper who was the said child to the women and then that would mean that the green haired man must be the husband so Law though he did not want to do this and it broke him, he had told Chopper that he could not long come to him for advice as he did not have time anymore.

This of course crushed the child and he left crying, the green haired man had come up with a rage nobody had seen and had taken a swing at Law before security had come and escorted him out, Law had a black eye and did not let anyone treat it. Law was furious when a few people wanted to help with an ice pack or look at it trying to see how bad it was, Penguin was sure someone could of been fired. He knew he deserved the punishment from that hit for making the small child but he could not bare looking at Chopper knowing, the women was playing happy family's with another man.

Letting her darkness intertwine that man.

Chopper didnt come back but a few days later he had, Bepo was surprised and knew the child wanted to go to Law but turned him and soon asked him questions that he would of asked Law, it made him want to cry and Bepo knew that Law knew, yet he had said nothing so Bepo soon became Chopper's new mentor, trying his hardest to do his best like Law had done with Chopper but he knew he would never be as good as Law.

They were all currently in the hospital working, the moment Law walked into the building his mind was set straight on hiding away however he did do a few of the rounds among the different wards checking in on a few patients before marching straight into his office, he had told them quickly that it was some left over paperwork that he needed catching up on but they knew the truth and Law knew that they knew, he wasnt doing any paperwork as Law was the best for getting it done quite quick, what he was doing was letting the darkness consume him. Penguin and Shachi had started on their rounds among the wards, trying to keep up with the happy personalities but it was hard knowing their friend was in a dark place, they visited the children ward quite a lot in the morning as seeing happy smiles from children always made them feel good about themselves while Bepo went to check most of the stock in each ward and what needed replacing, he was the guy that sorted a lot of the paperwork around the wards before making sure to go over with Law, once most of that was done he returned to the second floor to prepare most of the surgical rooms for when they needed to used.

Soon the three met up for their break before what was declared as the busy shift.

Penguin and Shachi were chatting with Bepo on the second floor of the place who turned to look at the clock, Chopper was late today and he wondered why but soon they could hear shouting coming from down the hallway and they wondered what was going on so they all followed the sound before stopping at the end of the hallway to see Chopper with a frown upon his face as he marched down the hallway with an upset Luffy, Usopp and the green haired fellow, heading straight for them.

Penguin and Shachi hid behind Bepo as they didnt want to be hit by the green hair man for the black eye Law still had on his face looked like it hurt a lot and he still refused to get it treated, Chopper pulled a chair close by and climbed onto it so he was almost Bepo's height but he still had to look up at the tall man, he looked back to the other three and they nodded before turning back to Bepo who looked confused.

"Chop-"

"Why didnt you tell me that Law wanted to meet my Mummy? Mummy wants to meet him, she was happy but they say you lot dont want to answer your phones, tell me"Chopper said throwing his arms around.

He remembered his Mummy talking about the ball and how she danced with this man that made her feel happy, it made Chopper feel bad as he made Franky call them at the ball for he missed his Mummy tucking him into bed and reading him a story. Then when he had found out they had tracked the guy down yet his uncle Luffy and Usopp couldnt get a hold of him, they of course kept this from her then the thing with Law happened and soon pieces of a puzzle started clicking together, and that he recognised Luffy's numbed on Bepo's phone.

"Well..."Penguin started unsure how to say it but Shachi beat him to it.

"Law did as he thought she was single but he saw her with you and your father he then realised your mother belonged to someone else so he is doing it out of respect for your father, her husband not to meet her"Shachi finished with Bepo nodding agreeing with what was said.

A silence fell among the group before the green haired man started laughing clutching his side and soon he fell to the floor still laughing, Luffy and Usopp looked at him like he was mad man while Chopper was still frowning but had tilted his head as something had been answered in his mind, climbed off the chair and began to march off to Law's office to sort out this mess.

"Zoro"Usopp said, the man in question stopped laughing and picked himself off the floor.

Zoro began to follow Chopper and Usopp, Luffy did too before dragging the other three with them as this would be something they did not want to miss. Law was leaning back on his chair, trying to resist the urge to take a drink of the bottle hidden in his desk, he just could not deal with today. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and just stay there, he had heard the shouting but didnt care to go look suddenly his door flew open and this had shocked him so he fallen back out of his chair, groaning as he rubbed his head, Law pulled himself up only to be greeted with a angry Chopper who was crying in his face.

"Chopper?"Law asked, he saw behind the boy was his men and Zoro with two others he did not know in the door way.

"Zoro is Mummy's brother, she is not married to him and she wanted to meet you, why didnt you tell me and I could of helped you" Chopper cried flinging himself into Law's arms.

"Brother?"Law asked turning to Zoro.

"Yeah, Ive known her since we were little, like a little sister to me, these two idiots are a part of the large family we have."Zoro explained shortly still not happy with the guy making Chopper cry the other day ago as he pointed to Usopp and Luffy.

"Really?"Penguin and Shachi asked looking to him as they had been given a small ray of hope.

"Yup"Luffy nodded with a big grin.

"None of you called or would not answer our calls"Usopp said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well we can slightly explain..."Penguin said rubbing his head slightly, nervously.

"It doesnt matter anymore because Mummy is making dinner tonight and you all are coming with"Chopper said wiping his face as he stepped back from Law.

"Dinner?"Law asked.

"Yup and thats why we are here to make sure you come, Chopper wants to surprise her and he wasnt too sure he could get you to come so we are the back up just in case you say no"Luffy explained grinning.

Law looked from him to his men and could see that they were excited about the news they had heard, Bepo and the other two looked at him waiting for the answer as were the other guys, with a sigh sitting on his tongue he turned to Chopper who was waiting like everyone else but his reaction would set off a multiple actions. Hearing that Zoro was her brother made it like a heavy burden had been taken off his shoulders, taking a seat and rubbing his head.

"I guess a surprise is always nice"

This caused a shout of joyful glee, his men shot out of the room to go and finish up their work as they were sure that Chopper well Zoro would be taking them straight to the house, Usopp and Luffy left to go wait in the car while Zoro watched Law and Chopper before nodding to follow the others. Chopper had decided he would stay with Law until he was ready to go, it made the surgeon feel bad about making the young child cry so he brought out some notes he had taken to show Chopper, it made the boy very happy and in between the conversation he would bring up how Law would like his Mummy a lot or what dinner she could be making.

Soon enough Bepo, Penguin and Shachi returned saying they were ready, Law was about to make some comment about changing but they pulled him out of the office and straight out of the building in a flash.

Guess he would be meeting her in his white coat and doctor scrubs.

It was crammed in the car and Law didnt understand why they couldnt of just followed them in his car but he knew Chopper would think he would make a run for it, they were coming out of the city and into the country side a bit and he could hear Penguin admiring the view while Shachi and Bepo agreed. It wasnt long till they were pulling up onto a tangerine farm and up a small hill, from his point, Law could see a small cozy house on the top and it wasnt long before they were outside of it. Law took a deep breath and watched everyone else get out before he followed, the smell of the tangerines hit him and he felt himself relax, Luffy and Usopp ran into the house with big smiles and soon Law and the other three could hear greetings from other people then followed by a crash.

"God what have they done now"Zoro moaned walking in.

Chopper stood next to Law and pulled the surgeon's hand into his then guided him into the door were they were greeted by other people, the rukus that he heard had gone quiet as they all stared at him and his friends, no one saying a word.

"Mummy"Chopper called out.

"Chopper? Im in the kitchen"a voice called back.

It was a delightful sound and mindlessly, Law let Chopper pull him into the kitchen door way with 9 pairs of eyes watching him. The kitchen smelt heavenly and Chopper let go of his hand, he ran into the room before leaping up with the arms of a women who stood near the oven.

And there she stood, Law felt the air in his lungs leave.

"Mummy look who I found for you"Chopper said pointing to Law with a big smile.

Time stood still as their eyes connected, the memory of the dance passing through their minds and a smile graced her lips.

"Welcome home"


	4. Chapter 4

Law x Nami

 _'May we intertwine our past, present and future as one letting them only see the front we hold, our darkness blending into one another revealing our harmony'_

* * *

With a simple sentence uttered from those soft delicate pale pink lips, a divine smile gifted only for him had completely taken the air from his lungs, it body brought into a shock. She was beautiful during that night at the ball with the dress and mask but there in her own environment with a simple black tank top, a pair of fading tight jeans and those luscious locks tied up into a high ponytail and no make up in sight on that face.

She was a goddess.

All Law could do was just take her into his sight, soaking every minute of it, etching her into his mind. He felt lost for words to return to her, Law watched as she placed Chopper down and walked over to him before giving a curtsy and a genuine smile. A smile of his own graced his lips as he bowed to her with arm behind his back and the other holding his stomach before he rose and took her hand into his before laying a simple kiss.

The way it should of happened at the ball but their first meeting was still above any other version that anyone could of wished for.

"Law, Trafalgar Law "

"Nami"

Finally he had earned the name he had longed for since meeting her that fateful night, Law placed a hand on a chair nearby and was about to sit down, maybe strike a conversation with her but the so called family of hers had a different plan as suddenly he was pulled back into the living room by multiple hands, her laughter rang like wind chimes floating on a gentle breeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another female walk into the kitchen before the door was close, Law wanted to stay in her companion as the darkness clawed at him from inside wanting to connect to her like it did that night.

He found himself on a sofa with Bepo on his right, Penguin his left and Shachi sat on the floor in front of him with six pair of eyes watching him. Of course he knew Zoro and remembered Luffy and Usopp who had come with the green haired man with Chopper but he didnt know them, his friends knew a few of them as Law recalled something about a phone call supposedly should of happened. Letting out a breath, Law leant back into the sofa and raised an arm on the back as he crossed his legs over, he would never look like he was nervous, no one could intimidate him however they did unnerve him as the men in front of him reminded him of big brothers looking out for their little sister.

"Alright as you know we are Nami's family, Im Usopp this is Luffy and you know Zoro already, the blonde one is Sanji and the funky looking afro is Brook, of course the super guy behind me is Franky and the raven haired female is Robin and of course Chopper. We make up the Strawhat family"Usopp said as he pointed to everyone followed by their name.

Law followed as he pointed at each person, taking in their apperance.

Zoro he knew well with the green moss coloured heair and the left eye closed with the scar running through it. Usopp was odd with a long nose and very curly dark black hair, Law would of guess during his childhood, the man was skinny but coming into the age of men, he had built his body up though it could never rival that of Zoro and some others he knew. Luffy looked childish with black hair yet the scar under his eye and the quick glances of the burn mark on the chest told a different story. Brook was tall with a afro and in a different shade of light could be mistaken for a skeleton of sorts while Franky was very large and built in the chest and arm while his legs looked like they missed out on a lot of leg days down the gym, he had very eletric blue hair and Law swore he had seen it change into different styles every twenty minutes. Sanji was well dressed with his blonde hair swepted to the side only revealing one side of his face, little motioned told him that the guy was once a smoker yet he had not seen any indication around the house.

Robin was a tall women, with raven black hair, he had seen her talking to Franky and the glances between the two and knew they must of been in some sort of relationship.

They were an odd bunch looking at them and wondered how they functioned as a family, looking they seemed to have very powerful personatilies between themseleves and seeing some clashed with one another such as Zoro and Sanji yet there they sat like a family questioning in their minds about himself.

There was a sudden loud crash and everyone had turned their gaze to where the noise had come from, it was in the next room but a few of the others stood up with dread on their faces, Law had stood up quickly and flew out of his seat when the wail of a cry exploded after the silence. Nobody else had moved and Bepo was about to say something but there was a bang and then turned to find the kitchen door had been opened and slammed into the wall, a blur of orange had passed by them so quickly. Law was about to reach the person by the wail of crying when he felt the wind pass him by, he stood to find Chopper who was now sobbing into the arms of Nami, she had moved quickly and that would explain why no one else had moved.

He had done it by instinct.

So had she but with the instinct of a mother, Law watched her cradle Chopper to her, soothing the boy and checking where it hurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he had noticed a large pile of books scattered around. It would make sense that Chopper was trying to get a particular book but caused the others to fall upon him, the boy in question had stopped crying and was looking to the books on the floor.

"I wanted to show Law my new book but it was too high"Chopper uttered softly.

"Chopper you should of asked, I dont want you to ever hurt yourself"Nami said softly smiling.

It was touching moment between mother and child but Law couldnt help and smile however inside his monster of darkness clawed away at him as he could feel the tension of the darkness from her. Nami stood up with Chopper in her arms and she walked right pass him into the living room were everyone was standing still with frowns, it was like he had been hit by a solar flare of darkness as he watched glare at all of the men that were her family.

"I told you all not to leave Chopper by himself, god I made it clear after the third accident"Nami yelled.

"But Nami..."Usopp said.

"I dont want excuses from anyone of you, you all owe Chopper apolige now"she hissed.

Law and his men watched as all of the men in her family bowed as they said their sorrys to the small boy in her arms, Chopper would most likely forgive them late and would be cheerful as would Nami but the young child didnt turn to them at this point, he was upset about the book and hurting himself. With a shake of her head, Nami moved back into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her with the heel of her foot, silence echoed through the house.

"Sorry about that, Nami is very protective of Chopper. Being his mother and all, she takes little accidents seriously"Robin said with a smile on her face.

"Its ok"Penguin said rubbing his head.

"Not really, Chopper wanted this night to go off really well but with sis angry its not the night we had been hoping for"Franky said with a few of the others agreeing.

Bepo looked to Law who was standing in the door way, his eyes on the kitchen door, he knew his friend wanted to spend more time with Nami and the mood she currently in was attracting the doctor. Penguin and Shachi were trying to convince the others that the night had not been ruined but they were very stubborn in disagreeing with them. Zoro stepped forward and told him that he would show them around the house then suddenly everyone agreed also moving forward, this made Robin laugh as she knew they were trying to get away from a very angry Nami would mostly make a return.

"Ok"Penguin and Shachi agreed with a smile.

Law was going to tell them that he was fine with waiting till dinner but like before, they all grabbed him and dragged him, Bepo and the other two laughed as he was not impressed but he was interested how all of them stayed in the tiny house. Turned out said house was not tiny as it looked, Franky had revealed to them that he and the others had knocked down parts of the original house and build more of it to fit the odd family in. Law could see that they all meant a lot to one another, it made him wonder how they all had met and decided to stick to one another. The house itself was impressive with the room, they had an aquarium in the basement and that all the boys shared a room with one another except Franky who he guess shared one with Robin and Chopper who's room was joined with Nami's.

"Its so cool the house"Penguin said.

"Better than our apartment"Shachi and Bepo muttered looking carefully to see if Law had heard but he was focus on the tangerine farm.

"Well your always welcomed to Sunny"Luffy answered smiling as he pointed to the house.

They had named the house, odd Law thought.

Currently they were outside, it wasnt part of the tour but Law had asked them to show him the farm, he was drawn to it for some reason. On the way to the farm, they had passed a window that was connected to the kitchen and he glanced in, Chopper was now smiling and talking quickly as Nami offered him so food, she too was now smiling yet Law could see the dancing dark tendrils of darkness wanting to escape out, he wanted to go to her feeling drawn in by her but he was called over by Bepo.

When they were at the farm, not far from the house, the men began to goof around till a fight almost broke out. Penguin wanted to take a tangerine but all of them had pounced at him smacking him to the floor. Later he and his friends learnt that the tangerine belonged to Nami and only her, they had to ask her as the tangerines were very important to her, something about it being her mother's but the subject was dropped. On their way back to the house, though he didnt say anything, Law had seen a small grave marked on the top of the hill and the question he wanted to know would remain with him till the time was right.

"Dinner"

Soon enough as they were approaching the house, Nami with Chopper by her side were waving them to know it was dinner. The small dining room was crowded but the love and happiness was addictive, Law could stop the smile of his face as he watched his friends talk with the others or how Chopper was asking him question then telling him about this book he wanted to show the doctor. He could feel her eyes on him and in turn when she was not looking his way, Law would watch her, luck would have it they were seated apart on the opposite sides of the table. The meal itself was amazing and he fell in love with the tangerine sauce, soon they had dessert and once everything was done, Sanji and Nami began to gather the dishes to wash them while the others went into the living room to relax by the fire place, now that would of made the night even more perfect but the way they had said it should of been no surprised that relaxing by the fire meant talking and laughing, making fun of one another and retelling stories.

"Really, then what happened?"Bepo asked leaning forward.

"We flew in the air then we were greeted by two giants"Usopp grinned waving his arms.

"And then a big monster came at us with its sharp teeth"Luffy injected.

"Wow"Penguin and Shachi said their eyes with wonder.

Law was happy that Bepo, Pegnuin and Shachi had made themselves feel very welcomed and could get on with her family, smiling to himself, he got up and slowly walked out of the room and into the garden. No one had noticed him leave, Law wanted just some quiet and sat down on the porch over looking the tangerine farm, letting out a breath he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards.

When he opened them to look at the clear night sky, he was greeted with two light brown eyes staring at him with a soft smile.

"I thought I would find you out here, they can be a bit handful at times"she said softly, laughing,

"A bit"he replied.

She had stepped back with her arms behind her back as she watched him, with her outside, it must of meant that she and Sanji had finished doing the dishes then it dawned of Law that this was the first time since that evening, that they were alone with one another. There were many things he wanted to ask yet nothing could escape his lips, a soft breeze passed them, he was looking at her taking her presence in etching it into his mind while Nami was looking at the tangerine farm. They both could still hear everyone else from the house, laughing away.

Suddenly a soft melody of a violin could be heard over the loud chatter before the chatter itself died down, Brook had moved to the roof with his violin and began to play to his heart content. Law with a smile watched as Nami had turned to look at the man with the music so he stood up with ease and approached her, she turned when she heard him get up and watched as he bowed before offering his hand to her and a grin spreading across his face.

"Would you like to join me?"he asked.

With a soft smile embracing her face, Nami placed her hand into his before Law pulled her to him.

"Of course"she replied.

And like last time, they began to dance under the full moon.


End file.
